<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raised In Hell by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912038">Raised In Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Confusion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Recovery, Temporary Amnesia, Threats of Violence, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier was meant to kill all witnesses to the incident, but when he turned to kill the small child, he found himself hesitating. The boy stared at him without fear in those brown eyes of his though tears continued to spill from them. A child whose parents were now dead and the car seconds away from combusting into flames.</p><p>Let's just say that Hydra wasn't exactly thrilled when the Winter Soldier returned to base with a small child called Tony Stark. But it turned out good for them as Tony was smart, smarter than his now dead Father even. They used Tony to make them weapons and even to control the Winter Soldier further then they already did.</p><p>And Tony had no idea he was being raised in hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: character death, murder, strong violence⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission Hydra had given him was almost too easy.</p>
<p>Well, compared to the ones he usually had to do, this one was definitely the easiest. They told him to take out the car. Kill any witnesses. Collect the super serum. Take out any camera surveillance. Making sure he wasn't caught was the main point that Hydra was trying to get across.</p>
<p>And the Winter Soldier was never caught.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The targeted car in front of him that the Winter Soldier was following a distance behind them on motorcycle was en route to the Pentagon with the newly-completed serum that Hydra now wanted. That Winter Soldier was sent to retrieve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier raced up behind them on a motorcycle and shot at the car wheels, hitting it twice, causing the car to swerve off the road. There was a loud thud and the sound of crushing metal as the car crashed into a tree.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Take out the car. Check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the Winter Soldier approached the partially destroyed vehicle, the driver's door opened and a man fell to the ground, crawling from the wreckage. Winter Soldier stopped just in front of him, making the man look up, his arm scratched up, a bruise on his cheek and looking a little disoriented by his confused gaze but otherwise unharmed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man looked up at Winter Soldier who stared coldly back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Help...my wife...help my wife," the man wheezed like he couldn't get enough air to his lungs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier noticed the growing spot of red on the man's shirt around his chest. Chest wound. Perhaps a punctured lung by the labored breathing. He would die on his own. But one could never be sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sergeant Barnes?" The man breathed suddenly, his eyes going wide with something that looked like recognition, as if he knew who it was he was looking at. Winter Soldier felt a spike of pain go through his head at the name the man had spoken. But he pushed it aside. He had to focus on his mission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier grabbed the man by the collar, shoving him against the side of the car. The assassin's metal hand curled into a fist and he raised it only to be brought down in a deadly arc, repeatedly punching the man in the face. There was a satiating crunch as the man's skull was crushed by the Soldier's cybernetic arm, blood dripping from the curled fist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After placing the victim's corpse back inside the car in the driver's seat, he slowly made his way around to the opposite side. The window of the car on that side was down which made it all the more easier for him to reach inside, wrapping his bloodied, metal hand around the sobbing woman's throat who's breathing hitched as her airway was cut off. He didn't release the pressure until the rise and fall of the woman's chest had stopped completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kill any witnesses. Check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He went to the back of the car, ripping the lock with his metal hand and lifting the boot. He stared down at the bags of glowing blue liquid. The super serum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He collected it in his arms, every bag. All this murder and killing few several bags of liquid. But he would do it again. Because he had no choice. Hydra gave him no choice. There was no such thing as mercy when it came to Hydra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked to his bike, taking the bag there and deposited the serum bags into it, zipping it shut firmly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Collect the super serum. Check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned away from the car, back around to the other side where the security camera was, taking the large gun strapped to his back in his hands, when a sound made him freeze. It was barely audible over the sizzling sound the car was making, but it was there. A small sob.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked back at the car. He was sure he had killed them both properly. He had seen the life go out of the man's eyes and the ceasing of breath from the woman. There shouldn't be anyone else. Hydra had said there wouldn't be anyone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He marched back to the car, gun in hand. He yanked open the back car door and stared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a boy. A young boy. Couldn't be older than maybe seven. Dark brown hair, sun kissed skin and golden brown eyes filled with tears streaking silently down the boy's face as he looked back at the Winter Soldier. There was a gash across the boy's forehead that spilled fresh blood. In the boy's hands, he clutched tightly at some metal mechanism that whirred and clicked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier tightened the grip on his gun, bringing it down and leveling it at the boys head. All he needed to do was squeeze the trigger and the seat would get a new red paint job.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy glanced at the gun, golden brown eyes wide. But not in fear, like the Winter Soldier had expected. It was curiosity and caution. But there wasn't a hint of fear that the Winter Soldier could see.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy mumbled something under his breath. Winter Soldier didn't catch what was said. He found himself wanting to know what the boy had said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, he lowered the gun till the end touched the seat and could see the boy clearly. He hesitated a moment before he spoke in a low voice. "What did you say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy blinked a few times, more tears spilling as he raised a hand to his forehead, touching the gash lightly with his fingers. "H-hurts."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something inside the Winter Soldier melted at the word. It was so simple but it was spoken with such honesty, mixed in with the pain. But he didn't lie. Not like Hydra did. He didn't hide his pain. Like Winter Soldier did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He dropped the gun onto the seat. The thoughts of killing the boy had now flown his fractured mind. No, he couldn't kill him. He was far too intriguing to the Winter Soldier for him to kill. And something else. A feeling burning in his chest that kept him from harming the boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fierce protectiveness burned through him. He knew the car was close to bursting into flames. And the boy sat there unconcerned. Somehow, he knew that the boy was aware he was in danger if he stayed in the car. But he didn't try to escape from it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He saw the boys eyes flicker to the front seat where the two corpses sat in their seats. Winter Soldier knew what he was thinking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'If they're gone then I'll gladly go with them.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier frowned behind his mask. Not gonna happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached into the car, wrapping his metal arm around the boys waist and pulled him from the car up into his arms. Supporting him easily in his bloodied metal arm, he grabbed his gun off the car seat, kicking the door shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy didn't struggle, only put his small arms around Winter Soldier shoulders, clinging to the back of the leather jacket he wore with small hands. His legs dangled over the Soldier's arm, but Winter Soldier grip was firm, ensuring he wouldn't accidentally drop the boy as he raised his gun at the security camera blinking mockingly red at him. He shot the surveillance camera out, the red light going out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Take out any camera surveillance. Check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked calmly back to his bike, the boy balanced on his hip who stared back at the car entrance, waiting. Winter Soldier turned to look back at the car himself. He felt the boy's hands tighten on his jacket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look away," he murmured to the boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy looked at him, golden brown eyes reluctant. But he did as told, understanding it was for his benefit more than the Soldiers. He turned his head just as the sound of the explosion came, ripping through the silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last shred of hope that the boy's parents may have survived was destroyed in the explosion as well as the evidence of Winter Soldier ever being there in the first place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy looked back, staring at the wreckage as the fire burned the metal of the car, twisting and melting it along with the bodies in the car. The fire reflected in the boys golden brown eyes, burning bright red, orange and yellow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier finally turned away, this time for good. The boy looked over his shoulder, wide eyes never leaving the tragic scene.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Winter Soldier slung the bag beside the bike over his back, hooking the gun to his belt. Still holding the boy, he gripped the handle bar, slinging his legs over the motorcycle, sitting comfortably on the seat as the car behind him burned away the evidence. He carefully set the boy down in front of him facing forward. He put a protective arm around the boy's waist, starting up the bike. The boy relaxed back into Winter Soldier with a soft sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winter Soldier drove away, departing with the serum and the boy, wondering how Hydra would react to him bringing the child back with him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>As it turned out, he ended up having to stop at a gas station. Stupid Hydra had forgotten to refuel his bike since the last mission he'd been on so it was teetering on empty.</p>
</div><p>He parked his bike a little ways away from the station, not wanting to be caught on security cameras on the bike with all the weapons on him. He stripped himself of his weapons besides a handgun that he tucked into the back of his pants as a precaution.</p><p>The boy looked up at him with bleary eyes. It was late at night. Near midnight. No wonder the boy was tired. The gash on his head had thankfully stopped bleeding, though.</p><p>"Wait here," Winter Soldier said to him. The boy gave a slight nod of his head. The Soldier knew the boy wouldn't leave. He had nowhere to go.</p><p>The Winter Soldier went to the station to get the fuel he needed. He bought some warm food too, but not for himself.</p><p>He made his way back to where he bike was parked to find the boy still where Winter Soldier had left him, but now on the ground, leaning against the bike, eyes closed and breathing softly.</p><p>Winter Soldier crouched down in front of him, tapping his shoulder. The boy opened his eyes, golden brown eyes looking back at the Winter Soldiers dark ones. The Soldier held out the bag of warm food. The man behind the counter had claimed it was called a sausage roll, whatever that was.</p><p>The boy took it, mumbling a soft "thank you" as he opened the bag, taking out the food and biting into it, humming in satisfaction and proceeded to devour the food hungrily.</p><p>Winter Soldier left him to it as he went and filled up his motorcycle with fuel, giving the boy time to eat. It was rapidly getting colder by the minute. The cold was something that had never bothered the Winter Soldier. But he saw the slight shaking of the boy. Shaking from the cold. He considered fear, perhaps. But only for a moment before he discarded it. The shaking was likely from physical causes, not mental.</p><p>Winter Soldier finished filling the tank, tossing aside the fuel bottle. The boy noticed this as he brushed the flakes of pastry from his shirt, slowly standing on slightly wobbly legs. Winter Soldier got back onto the bike, lifting the boy by the waist back in front of him, but this time facing him.</p><p>The boy looked up at him as Winter Soldier shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it around the boy's shoulders. It was far too big but it should keep the boy warm as the inside was covered in thick wool. The boy sighed softly, moving a bit closer and resting against Winter Soldiers chest, head laid on the Soldiers shoulder.</p><p>Winter Soldier felt the corners of his mouth twitch at the gesture, placing his arm around the boy's torso. The fierce protectiveness took over again as he revved the bike and took off back down the long road to base.</p><hr/><p>The boy had fallen asleep by the time they got there. Winter Soldier carried him in his arms, the boy's head resting on his shoulder, face buried into the Soldier's neck as he walked up to the base, pulling the too big jacket tighter around the sleeping boy, careful not to disturb his sleep.</p><p>He went inside, glaring at anyone who gave the boy funny looks. That fierce protectiveness was back, burning like an inferno inside himself, daring anyone to comment so he could have the excuse to punch their face in with his metal arm.</p><p>He knew where they'd be waiting for him. It was always the same place.</p><p>He walked through the door and sure enough he was waiting there.</p><p>Arnim Zola turned at the sound of the door opening. His black, emotionless eyes looked from Winter Soldier to the boy held in his arms and his mouth turned down into a frown.</p><p>"What is this, Soldier?" Arnim demanded.</p><p>Winter Soldier set the sleeping boy down on the chair that was used to wipe his memories fresh though the Winter Soldier didn't have any recollection of this. All he knew was that the chair caused him immense pain. But it wasn't active now so he deemed it safe to put the boy on it who curled up into a small ball, pulling the jacket closer around himself.</p><p>"I got what you wanted," Winter Soldier said, ignoring the question. He slung the bag from his back, handing it over to Arnim who took it, looking inside and smiled creepily.</p><p>"That's good. Very good. A job well done had it not been for this," Arnim said, gesturing at the sleeping boy. "Who is he, Soldier? Where did you find him and why did you bring him back here?"</p><p>Soldier wished he knew. But he didn't like the threatening undertone in Arnim's voice. He growled lowly. "You won't hurt him."</p><p>Arnim looked surprised before calming his tone. "He will not be harmed unless you refused to state who he is."</p><p>Winter Soldier looked at the boy. "Stark's child."</p><p>Arnim's eyes widened. "Anthony Edward Stark?"</p><p>Winter Soldier frowned, not knowing the name.</p><p>"This is...very good. His Father is a genius. If the boy is the same...he could be very valuable to us," Arnim stated.</p><p>Winter Soldier said nothing. He didn't know how to respond to that. It did not seem like Arnim would try hurting the boy so he intended slightly though he was still on edge.</p><p>"Take him to one of the spare rooms on the common floor. I want you to guard him, understood? No one goes near him," Arnim stated firmly and Winter Soldier nodded in understanding. "Good. Now go. Report back to me tomorrow morning with the child."</p><p>Winter Soldier nodded once more before gathering the boy in his arms and left to carry out his orders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up with his head hurting.</p><p>He lay under warm covers and for a moment he enjoyed the warmth given to him. He wanted to ignore the world for a while as he gave a content hum.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, peering around the dark room. Where was he? He remembered little of last night. He remembered blood, flames, cold hands.</p><p>He shivered under the blanket despite the warmth it provided. He sat up, clutching the blanket to his chest as he continued to study his surroundings for any threats but saw nothing that looked as if it could harm him.</p><p>His head continued to pound.</p><p>Someone opened the door of the room, walking over to him. Tony watched them approach, unafraid. His Father had always told him to be afraid of nothing.</p><p>Where was his Father?</p><p>The man crouched down in front of Tony and a flash of recognition went through Tony. This was the man from last night. He had pulled Tony from a destroyed car. Why had he been in a destroyed car?</p><p>His head throbbed again. He let out a pained moan, squeezing his eyes shut against the throbbing headache. Images flashed behind his closed eyelids. Broken glass, crushed metal, sticky blood. There was pain. So much pain.</p><p>A cool, metal feeling thing touched his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the man had reached out and touched the side of his face. His arm was metal. That's right. He remembered that.</p><p>He held out his arms to the man who hesitated only a moment before picking Tony up in his arms. The man was strong. He had no trouble holding Tony in his arms easily as if he weighed nothing.</p><p>Tony traced a finger over the metal part of the shoulder that wasn't covered by the leather cloth of the man's clothes. He saw how the man seemed to tense, but curiosity burned in Tony, unwilling to take his hands away.</p><p>Tony still wore the man's leather jacket. He remembered the man putting it around him, to keep him warm he thinks. He wondered if he should give it back but this place was rather cold in itself. He decided to give it back once he got some warmer clothes when he got home.</p><p>The man carried him from the room through the halls. Tony looked around at everything, intrigued. People in uniforms walked around, in and out of rooms. Some rooms had clear glass walls. Tony could see they looked a bit like his Father's laboratory. Perhaps experimenting on things like Father did.</p><p>That must be it. Father was here to strike up a deal with these people. It hadn't been the first time. Father travelled around a lot and sometimes Mother couldn't take care of him alone so Father would bring them both along. But usually they would wait in the car or in a room.</p><p>And where was Father and Mother?</p><p>Maybe that's where the man was taking him now. Maybe the deal his Father was doing was taking a long while and they had to stay the night at this place. That wouldn't be a first either.</p><p>The man walked through another door into a smaller room. A different man was waiting there, short blond hair that was going white and watery blue eyes. The man's hands were clasped behind his back and looking at Tony like he was a prized specimen.</p><p>Tony instantly didn't like him.</p><p>The one holding him set him down in a metal chair. He pulled his legs up, sitting crossed legs as he looked at the other man distrustfully. He was happy that the brunette didn't move away, staying by his side.</p><p>"Anthony Stark?" The blond said and the boy slowly nodded. "My name is Arnim Zola."</p><p>Tony nodded again. He wasn't sure why this man was talking to him. Usually if he had to go somewhere with his Father, he was told not to speak to anyone and was mostly ignored the entire time he was there. Speaking of which...</p><p>"Where's my Father?" Tony asked hesitantly.</p><p>Arnim raised an eyebrow. "You don't...hm."</p><p>Tony flinched back when Arnim reached forward and touched his forehead. He winced when a stinging pain burned across his head. A whimper left his lips, trying to move away from the stranger's touch.</p><p>Then Arnim was being shoved away. Tony blinked up at the brunette, a metal fist clenched, the other resting protectively on Tony's shoulder.</p><p>Arnim looked rather stunned as he stumbled back before regaining his balance. Then his shock turned to seemingly anger as he glared at the other man. "Soldier-"</p><p>"Do not touch him," the man said, voice low. Tony saw how those dark blue eyes seemed to grow icy cold as they stared at Arnim with a hard gaze.</p><p>Arnim swallowed, eyes flicking between the man and Tony. "He seems to have sustained a concussion. I was only trying to moderate the damage, Soldier. Now move away or else you'll be forced to."</p><p>The grip on Tony's shoulder tightened slightly, a sort of defiance going into the Soldier's stance but the boy saw the fear that flashed through the man's eyes.</p><p>"It's okay," he said quietly, reaching up to hesitantly touch the protective hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay. I promise."</p><p>The Soldier stood for a moment longer before slowly lowering his glare on Arnim to the, the hand releasing Tony's shoulder as he took a step back.</p><p>Arnim didn't look very impressed at all though he still managed a smile when he looked at Tony. Tony wished he wouldn't. He could tell how fake it was. Though the smile seemed genuine, it didn't reach his eyes. There was no warmth in those cruel eyes. Just an icy coldness that made a shiver run down Tony's back.</p><p>"Anthony," he started but Tony already cut him off with a head shake.</p><p>"Only my Dad calls me that," he said, a little petulantly but he couldn't help it. He put the full word of his name as something bad. Whenever he got in trouble for being in his Father's lab or when he talked back. "My name is Tony."</p><p>"Tony, of course," Arnim corrected himself, smiling still though it was starting to look a little strained. "How much do you remember of last night?"</p><p>Tony paused, biting his lip. He couldn't remember last night. He didn't remember why his Father would be here for. "I don't know."</p><p>"No? That's...unfortunate," Arnim said though he seemed like he was going to say something other than 'unfortunate'. "There's been...an accident."</p><p>"Accident?" Tony repeated, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What accident? What happened? Where's my Mummy?!"</p><p>He shouted the last one, hating the look on Arnim's face. A pitying look but something behind it. Almost...cold. Cruel. He didn't like it.</p><p>"I'm afraid your parents were killed last night," Arnim told him. Tony stared at him, eyes going wide in disbelief. "They died in a car crash."</p><p>There was a ringing in Tony's ears. "No. No, you're lying. You're lying!"</p><p>"I assure you, I am not," Arnim said though it wasn't assuring in the least. Tony's heart felt as if it were being ripped apart. His Mum was...was...</p><p>"Please, no," Tony begged, tears building up in his eyes. "P-please, tell me they're o-okay. They h-have to b-be okay!"</p><p>"I'm terrible sorry, young Stark," Arnim said as he crouched down in front of the sobbing child. "Our Soldier here only managed to rescue you from the wreckage before the car exploded into flames. There was nothing he could have done for your parents. They were already dead when he pulled you from the car."</p><p>Tony sensed no lie in Arnim's words but still, he couldn't believe them to be true. He shook his head mutely, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, grounding him and knew it belonged to the Soldier. The one who had saved his life. But it didn't matter to him anymore. He couldn't care less about his life. He knew only two things now.</p><p>His parents were dead.</p><p>And he was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't process much of what Arnim said after that. Something about weapons and an organization called Hydra. He didn't understand half of what was being said but found he couldn't bring himself to actually care.</p>
<p>When Arnim seemed like he was done talking, the hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly, telling him without words to stand up which Tony did with little enthusiasm.</p>
<p>He didn't know where he was being taken now. Would he go to a foster home? An orphanage maybe?</p>
<p>But apparently this wasn't the case as the guy Tony still didn't know the name of led him out the room, back through the long halls to the room he had woken up in. The man left him there for a few minutes in which Tony curled up on the bed before he was back, a tray in his metal hand.</p>
<p>He placed it on the bedside table. "Food," he stated with an unnecessary gesture towards the tray. It held a bowl of yummy smelling soup, hot by the way steam rose from the liquid but Tony couldn't find it in himself to reach for it.</p>
<p>"Not hungry," Tony mumbled, curling into a tighter ball as he turned his face into the pillow.</p>
<p>The man's eyebrows knitted together, clearly not liking this answer.</p>
<p>Tony let out a slow breath, fighting back tears. He wouldn't cry in front of a stranger. Speaking of which...</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Tony asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>The man paused, frowning to himself as if he couldn't remember. Tony realized then that the man wasn't wearing that strange muzzle from last night. A pain spiked through his head before the memory of it washed away like water through his fingers.</p>
<p>"I don't have a name," the man said finally. "Asset. They call me Asset."</p>
<p>Tony wrinkled his nose. "That's a dumb name. Arnim called you Soldier. You fight in wars?"</p>
<p>It was the man's turn to have a look of pain flash across his face before going blank. "I-I do not think so. No."</p>
<p>Tony wriggled on the bed until he was more or less facing the Soldier, laying on his side. "Then why do they call you Soldier?"</p>
<p>"Because..." the Soldier's frown deepened at the question. "They call me 'Winter Soldier'. Not all Soldier's fight in only wars."</p>
<p>"Dad said they do," Tony said, pressing his lips together as he tried to push down the emotions trying to rise at him talking about his Dad in past tense. "Like Captain 'Merica. He was the bestest Soldier there ever was."</p>
<p>The Soldier stared at Tony as if he was speaking in a foreign language. Maybe he was. Whenever he was upset or nervous he happened to switch to Italian.</p>
<p>"I think I'll call you Winter," Tony decided. "That okay?"</p>
<p>The Soldier blink a couple times. He had never been offered the choice to say no and now that he had the option, he found he didn't want to. "Yes."</p>
<p>Tony smiled slightly at Winter. "See? Much better than 'Asset'. Winter is much better."</p>
<p>Winter slowly nodded. He glanced at the door, then back at Tony.</p>
<p>"Do you need to go?" Tony asked, his stomach dropping at the thought of being left alone. He didn't want to be left alone but he knew he couldn't make Winter stay.</p>
<p>Winter glanced at the door again before slowly shaking his head, no. "I have to guard you."</p>
<p>"Why?" Tony asked, cocking his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Bad people might hurt you," Winter said, which didn't explain all that much. "Zola will ensure they don't tomorrow. Safer for you to stay here until then."</p>
<p>"Okay," Tony agreed, relaxing into the bed more so. That meant he wasn't being taken anywhere else until tomorrow. Maybe he could convince Arnim to let him stay here. Winter was nice. He didn't want to go to an orphanage where he wouldn't know anyone.</p>
<p>"Eat," Winter instructed after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>"Told you," Tony said quietly. "Not hungry."</p>
<p>Winter looked between the food and Tony, looking both confused and frustrated.</p>
<p>"You can have it if you want," Tony said with a shrug. "I don't want it."</p>
<p>"Not allowed," Winter stated firmly. His voice sounded strained, almost fearful at the prospect of eating food that wasn't his.</p>
<p>This made Tony frown, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest almost defiantly. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"It isn't mine," Winter said as if this explained everything. "I'll get in trouble."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head. "I'm letting you have it though."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter," Winter said more firmly. "Not to them."</p>
<p>Tony thought hard about that for a moment. He didn't understand what Winter meant by 'them' but he doubted whoever it was were good news. "How about a compromise?"</p>
<p>Winter raised his eyebrows in interest which made Tony grin smugly, the first smile he could manage without it feeling like his heart was tearing. How could he smile knowing his parents were dead?</p>
<p>He pushed it away. The less he thought about that the better.</p>
<p>"Sit down," Tony said with a pat on the bed before reaching for the soup.</p>
<p>Winter reluctantly did so as Tony placed the soup bowl on the Soldier's lap.</p>
<p>"Okay, so if you have some then I'll have some. That way you can say you had to have it to make me eat. Fair?" Tony asked. Winter looked beyond confused now though he seemed to know what Tony was getting at when he nodded. "Great. You first."</p>
<p>Winter looked at the soup then at Tony before picking up the spoon. Tony watched as Winter took up a spoonful of soup and put it in his mouth. Winter hummed lowly, his eyes lighting up even as they flickered nervously to the door.</p>
<p>"See? Good, right?" Tony said with a grin.</p>
<p>Winter nodded once as he placed the spoon back into the soup before bringing it back up but this time holding it out for Tony. The young boy didn't protest as he leaned forward, slurping up the liquid noisily.</p>
<p>Winter had to suppress a smile at the behaviour as Tony finished the spoonful though Tony caught his struggle and laughed at the faces Winter was pulling as he tried not to smile. Winter lost his battle and smiled widely, finding Tony's laugh adorable, almost infectious though he fought off that impulse. Winter couldn't even remember the last time he'd laughed.</p>
<p>In the end, Winter ended up having the majority of it, Tony ensuring that he did. Tony truly wasn't all that hungry though the soup did leave him feeling warm and satisfied. It was better than the numbness that had spread through him before when he learned of his parents passing.</p>
<p>His smile faltered slightly as he forced himself to yet again push the emotions back. He just wanted to forget it all.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna watch for bad people while I have a nap?" Tony asked, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He hadn't even realized just how exhausted he was.</p>
<p>Winter looked at the sleepy boy and nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay. Imma just...rest my eyes," Tony mumbled, his eyes slipping shut before his head even touched the pillow.</p>
<p>Winter smiled as he pulled the blanket over the small boy before going to stand guard outside the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒All sweet fluffiness 😍 Hope you enjoyed because next chapter we go back to the angst 😈✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>